About a girl
by Nyugeto Kina
Summary: Mayumi's life wasn't always good. Kidnapped, adopted, seeing beloved people die. She is not sure how to go on. Fortunately she gets some help.
1. Chapter 1

"The best beginning for a story is the beginn of a life. But in my case this is inpossible. I don't know when I was born. I don't know where I was born. I even don't know who my parents were.

The only thing I know is that I was kidnapped, when I was a baby. Two masked men rised me up. They called me Mayumi what I think is my real name. And the last detail I know is why they kidnapped me. It was because of my Gekkei Genkai. It allowed me to copy nearly every other Gekkei Genkai but therefore I was not able to use any Nin- or Genjutsu.

These two men trained my Gekkei Genkai all the time. I learned new techniques very quickly, because they wanted me to become their weapon. The only thing I knew was training. Eight hours per day, seven days per week. Every month, every year. I don't know how many years had passed. But one day they wanted me to learn a new Gekken Genkai. It's called Haganeimono. With this technique I was able to change my fingernail into little sharp steel pieces, which I could threw at my enemies. At the beginning of learning a new Gekken Genkai it is very hard to control it. This time I needed very long to control it. By a mistake I threw some of these steel pieces and they killed my kidnappers. At this point of my story I was a little child. A later guess said I was about four years old. And as a four-year-old girl I had no idea what I should do next. So I ran away.

I got lost in the forest. It has taken five days until I found another human being. In these five days I did not sleep or eat. Now I don't know how I was able to survive these days. But somehow I did. My only thought was: "Keep going! As long as you keep going nothing's gonna harm you." I guess the power of belief is sometimes stronger than the body.

On the fifth day I finally met someone. It was boy. He was about 12. He had black hair and wore some funny goggles. I was pretty scared of him. Until then I just knew human who hated me and fought me. I wanted to fight him, to protect myself but I was too exhausted. There was no energy in my body anymore – but too much Chakra to die. When I begun to attack him I fainted."

Mayumi was lying on her bed watching the rain falling outside. It was her last day in Kusagakure and she wasn't able to do something outside because of the heavy rain. Fortunately Itachi came to visit her. He was lying beside of her with his head on her belly.

"Itachi, why do I have to tell you this story again?", she asked him.

"I love listening to your voice. This story makes you talk the most and besides I like the ending."

She sighed and went on. "Well, okay. When I woke up I smelled food. The boy carried me to his allies – a yellow headed man, a boy that hid his face behind a mask and a girl. This was the first time I met Shinobi from Konoha."

"Uchiha are the best man, aren't they?"

May laughed. "Yes, I owe Obito my life. And I do not believe you. It's not because of my voice. I'm talking all the time without this story. Why do you want to hear it again?"

"As I said, because of the ending. Please go on." He turned around so he based himself on his elbows.

"Minato gave me some food and asked me about what happened to me. After I told him everything he decided to take me to Konoha. From this day on I thought of him as my father. But arriving in Konoha things came different. It was the third Hokage – Hiruzen-san – who adopted me. Though Hiruzen-san was my father on the paper in reality he was to me a grandpa and Minato stayed my father. I was too young to attend the ninja academy so Minato's wife – Kushina – trained me. And I loved her she was like my best friend and a mother to me. Then she got pregnant and I couldn't wait to become a big sister. But when the child was born, Kushina and Minato died. I was left without any explanation so I started to hate the little boy that stayed alive. Because of my grief Hiruzen-san finally allowed me to attend the ninja academy which I graduated when I was seven. I was teamed up with two Uchiha boys – Shisui and..."

"Me", Itachi interrupted her.

"Yes, you. Can I stop now?"

"No. Tell me what happened next, May-chan."

"I hated the both of you – Shisui less than you. And I couldn't make friends with anybody. The only person left who I could talk to was Kakashi and my brother Asuma. Everyone else was dead... Minato, Kushina, Obito and Rin. All of them died. Hiruzen-san didn't say anything about it a long time. But as the time passed by many things changed. I couldn't talk to Kakashi like before because he reminded me of the only parents I knew and Asuma... Well he started to rebel and he never was there. So I was all the time by myself just learning and training until I became Jo-Nin when I was nine. Hiruzen-san was fed up with this situation. He screamed at me that this won't go on this way. "

"Thank god. Without him we wouldn't even talk with each other now."

"Maybe, maybe not. But back then he scared me. He really scared me. So I started to make friends. The first one I talked to was Shisui. The best choice I thought. He was my team member and I liked him better than the other one. I couldn't like you. You had a family – parents, a brother. All I could have if Kushina and Minato didn't die. That was what I thought when we were young."

Itachi grabbed May's hand and hold her. "Yeah, back then...", he whispered.

"Fortunately", she went on with a smile. "Fortunately, I got friends with Shisui very fast. And he helped me to get friends with you."

"And four years later I killed my parents and all of my relatives and went away."

"Before that, you behaved strange. You didn't talk to me anymore. I was worried. Shisui died. And I talked with Hiruzen-san about that. And he gave me a top secret mission. As a Kunoichi and as your friend I had to look after you. Especially after you killed everyone."

"You were my keeper. Again thanks to the Third. The old story started: boy loves girl."

"Girl loves boy."

"But none of them knew about it. The girl even pretended to be in love with another guy."

"I wanted to make you jealous and Kakashi was the perfect victim."

"I knew it." Itachi breathed out loudly.

"Are you going to tell me now, why I had to tell you the story. Tell me the reason."

"You don't get it?"

"No. Tell me."

"What's the end of this story?"

"We're lying here on my bed?", Mayumi suggested.

"No. Yes. I meant... I don't know how to say it. Do you remember the day at the lake? The day before your mission here started?"

"Of course I remember."

"Tell me about it", Itachi demanded.

"Why should I do it? I don't want to."

Itachi stood up. "Because it's exactly three years ago. The first time I kissed you is exactly three years ago. I do remember and you don't. That's why." He turned around and walked towards his coat. "I have to go now."

"No. Please not." Mayumi jumped up and went after him. "Stay. I'm sorry. Don't be mad at me."

"I'm not mad. It's you. You forget these things. That's you. I just have to go now."

Mayumi embraced him. "Please stay just a little bit longer. I do need you. Tomorrow I have to go back to Konoha. There it won't be that easy to meet again. I'm gonna miss you."

Itachi turned back to her and hugged her back. "When do you have to be back in Konoha?"

"In three weeks."

"The journey will take you just one week. Would you like to spend the rest of the time with me?"

"As vacation?" Mayumi looked up to him with sparkling eyes.

"Yes, vacation", Itachi responded laughing. "At our lake. I'll wait there for you."

"It's a deal", said Mayumi smiling and started to push Itachi back to the bed while kissing him.


	2. Chapter 2

Itachi has stayed a few more hours but then he really had to go. Mayumi stayed in her bed looking forward to their vacation and thinking about the day at the lake Itachi talked about before.

At this time she thought the first time of her life as good. Her brother was finally back in Konoha and he stopped fighting with the old man. She was really good friends with Kakashi. She could meet him without thinking about the people that died. And though Itachi didn't see that she loved him, they were seeing each other regularly.

But then Kakashi accepted Naruto as his student. He knew that Mayumi hated him. Kakashi accepted Naruto and Mayumi was really disappointed of him. She overreacted and took up a long term mission in Kusagakure. She left her home and was not able to come back for three years. She wasn't even able to be there for the funeral of the Third.

But in the end she does not regret her decision.

The day she left Konoha she met Itachi on her way to Kusagakure at a lake. She was really agitated because of what Kakashi did. One of her stolen Gekken Genkais wasn't a help, too. She can make a bond between herself and another person. One of these people were Kakashi. Shehas just learned this technique and wasn't very used to it so she felt his anger even without wanting it.

Itachi was too smart to not realizing what was going on. And this really pissed him off. Without further ado he pushed Mayumi into the lake.

Offended Mayumi swam to the ground of the lake where she created a big air bubble in which she could stay.

Why did he do that? Why is he such a moron?

Mayumi was too busy with her thoughts to notice Itachi coming towards her. He embraced her from behind and whispered directly into her ear. "Stay calm now."

She knew exactly she was able to free herself from his hold but she was too curious. She wanted to find out what will happen next.

"It annoys me that the only thing you care about is Kakashi. He does not see you the way you want to be seen by him. It annoys me that you talk all the time about him. It annoys me to be your best friend. It annoys me that you don't see me the way I see you. It annoys me that you don't realize that there are people in your life who carry about you, not like Kakashi. It annoys me that you don't realize that there are people who really love you. It annoys me that you don't realize that I'm one of these people."

He kissed Mayumi's shoulder and swam away leaving her confused. After some seconds she realized what he just told her. He finally admitted to be in love with her. Immediately she felt happy. Happy and confident. She swam to the surface and stood up using her Chakra but she couldn't see Itachi anywhere. Taking a deep breath she used one of her Gekken Genkais to heat up her skin so she was dry again. Then she concentrated and tried to find Itachi. Nothing. Nothing at all. He has left her alone. Mayumi stopped searching for him. She had to give up. Using a new Gekken Genkai too long wasted too much Chakra.

But then suddenly she felt him. She felt his feelings. Sadness. Unsureness. Love... She lost herself in this feelings and didn't notice Itachi coming nearer. His feelings got stronger and Mayumi knew he was standing behind her. She turned around and saw an Itachi she has never seen before. His feelingless mask was gone. The dark puppy eyes looked at her suppliant.

"Should I tell..."

"I'm sorry", Itachi interrupted her. "I shouldn't have said that. I love to be your best friend. I don't want to loose you as a friend."

Mayumi lifted her hand. "Should I tell you some things that are annoying me?"

Itachi nodded.

"I'm annoyed because I had to pretend that I would have feelings for Kakashi even if it's a lie. I like him but just as a friend. And it's true I hate the fact that Naruto is his student now, but that's all. I'm annoyed because I had to wait so long until you got jealous. I'm annoyed because you didn't notice that I was doing this for you. And I'm annoyed because you don't get that you're the person I have feelings for."

Itachi stared at her. Obviously he wasn't going to believe her words.

Mayumi sighed. "Little dumb boy", she whispered and pulled his face down to kiss him.

Mayumi grinned. This was their first kiss. She took a look outside. The clouds lifted and the full bright moon shined. Mayumi wanted to turn around and fall asleep when suddenly someone knocked on the door.

Loathly she stood up and put her dressing gown on. At the door she looked through the judas hole and saw a Kusa Shinobi standing there. She opened the door.

"Good evening", she greeted him with a smile while she heated up her hand to attack him if it was necessary.

"Good evening Sarutobi-san. Here's a letter for you. It seemed to me very important so I was sent to bring it to you immediately."

"Thank you very much." She cooled down her hand again and took the letter.

_Dear Nee-chan,_

_I know you'll be home in three weeks, but I have some amazing news. I also know that you'll just need one week if you hurry. So please hurry back home. I have to tell you. It's too important to write about in a letter. Please hurry._

_Asuma_

Mayumi sighed. Her vacation was over before it even has begun.


	3. Chapter 3

Three days later Mayumi arrived at the lake where she was going to meet Itachi. She hadn't any opportunity to tell him about Asuma's letter before, so she had to do it now. As she went towards the lake she saw Itachi sitting at the boat bridge. He was staring at the surface with a strange look on his face.

"Hi, honey" Mayumi said and tried to kiss Itachi but he stood up and turned around. Mayumi decided to ignore this behaviour and went on. "There are some bad news. I gotta go home immediately. Asuma wrote me a letter. He has something to tell me and this can't wait. So I can't stay with you now."

"It's okay. Go home."

"'Is everything alright, Itachi?"

"Yes, of course", he said but at the same time he avoided to look Mayumi into her eyes.

You're not telling the truth. Why do you lie to me?

Mayumi went towards him and stopped just in front of him so he had to look at her.

"You know you can tell me everything."

"Everything's alright. Go home", he responded a little bit too harsh. His words hit her. Mayumi was confused. What happened to him? Why was he behaving so strange? Was it her fault?

Mayumi felt tears coming up. She put forth her hand to touch him. But the moment their skin touched he vanished and block crows flew away.

It was just a clone.

He did not come personally.

He left her alone.

Something's wrong. Itachi would never act like that. Would he?

Mayumi had no choice. She turned around towards Konoha's direction. Tears ran down her face and her lip trembled. She had to stay strong. Keep away her emotions. Mayumi wiped away her tears and became one with the ground underneath her.


	4. Chapter 4

Mayumi wasn't sure what happened to Itachi even when she arrived in Konoha. She was so irritated by his behaviour, she forgot to talk with the entrance guards.

"Hey! Stop! Hold on. Who are you?"

She turned around and looked at the man. The black glasses, the dark cloth hiding his hair. She recognized all of these.

"Hi, Ebisu. It's been a long time, wasn't it."

"Yeah, sure... Who are you?"

"Don't you remember me?"

The other guard walked over to them. It was one of Mayumi's best friends – Iruka.

"Mayumi-chan! You're back? How are you?

"Mayumi... Do you mean Sarutobi Mayumi? The Thirds daughter?"

"Exactly", Mayumi laughed. "I'm finally finished with my long-term mission."

"A little bit too late. You missed a lot of things", Iruka said.

"I know. Asuma-nii-chan told me. Oh yeah, do you know where he is?"

"He's on a mission with Kotetsu and Izumo. That's why I'm here instead of them", Ebisu explained, "he should be back the next days."

"Alright, thank you. I have to go on. Need to see the Hokage."

"Lady Tsunade is in her office."

"Tsunade-baa-chan is the new Hokage? Asuma didn't tell me."

"That's the disadvantage when you're far away and you don't want any contact with your friends."

"I'm sorry Iruka. It was pretty hard, but I had to. I hope you and Genma aren't to mad with me?"

"Well, I'm alright. As long as you won't go away too soon."

"That's not my plan", Mayumi laughed and waved with her hand while walking away.

Without any further interruption Mayumi was able to enter the village. She was very excited to see what has changed since her departure three years ago. She walked through the street, but the only difference she noticed was Tsunade's head on the Hokage's Mountain. The village didn't change at all.

But she had. She wasn't sure if she would be able to stay here. If she would be able to chose between the village and Itachi. He was way too important for her.

Mayumi walked towards the Hokage's office as suddenly someone grabbed her arm. She turned around and smiled at him.

"I nearly didn't recognize you."

"Not everyone can stay the same for years."

He laughed behind his mask and his unhidden eye smirked.

"Are you back or just visiting?", Kakashi asked her.

Mayumi sighed. "Back."

"For how long?"

How did he know? After all this time he was able to read her like an open book. It's always an unfair situation with him hiding behind his mask. Luckily a girl came over to them.

"Who're you?" She asked Kina.

"Don't you know?" Kakashi responded faster. "That's Sarutobi Kina-san. Asuma-san's little sister. One of the best Kunoichi I've ever known."

"Stop it or I'll blush", Mayumi laughed.

"My name's Haruno Sakura. Nice to meet you, Mayumi-san. This over there", she pointed at a boy with spiky yellow hair, "is..."

"Mi... Naruto", Mayumi fulfilled Sakura's sentence staring at Naruto who looked exactly like Minato. She turned around to look at the stone Hokage faces. The fourth Hokage Namikaze Minato – the man who gave Mayumi a life. It seemed that his son was just like him.

"Not at all", Kakashi sai as he would respond to her thoughts. "More like Kushina."

"I'm sorry to interrupt you. But may I ask you something?", Sakura begun. "You two seem to know each other very well. Why don't you ask Mayumi-san out, Kakashi-sensei?"

"SAKURA! I...", Kakashi didn't knew what to answer. But Mayumi did. "I'm sorry. I can't. I do already have a boyfriend."

Kakashi looked at Mayumi sceptically but he confirmed her. "Sakura-chan, this would be just like you asking Naruto out."

"Oh, okay. Sorry."

Mayumi smiled at her and saw a watch hanging behind Sakura.

"It's late", she said. "I have to go on."

Kakashi nodded. "Maybe we'll see each other later."

"Yeah. I want to celebrate my homecoming with Iruka later, you can accompany us if you want to. Maybe Genma will come, too."

"That sounds fun. See you later."


End file.
